The New Star Trek Movie According to Cupid!
by Atomdancerrr
Summary: Claire has to go on vacation and temporarily entrusts Cupid to another Shrink, one who turns out to be as fanatical about Star Trek as our fallen little g god is! This is going to be part of a much longer story, coming as soon as possible.


Disclaimer:

The original show can be watched at Youtube and ABC has the more lighthearted remake. They are both good. For an explanation how Cupid switched hosts see, "Cupid 1.0 to 2.0 The Transfer." Write me if you want to know where two unaired scripts of the original series are at on the net. Itunes also sells the new show, Worth the trouble to pay the pittance, download and watch over and over again!

Only 4-6 degrees of separation! If any one can, please contact Rob Thomas and tell him Cupid keeps failing because he is writing it in the wrong genre! Cupid is for Thinkers and Readers not merely for recreational Watchers! He needs to write Claire's book inter-spaced with protest comments by Cupid himself plus first person point of view descriptions of their interactions with Cupid from the other characters. If he would do that he would have a best seller on his hands as K-PAX was. This _always_ should have been a book as the original Cupid and Psyche was story by Lucian of Apuleius, "The Golden As." This was written in the second century of Christianity! Cupid and Psyche started off as a book. They need to become a book again! Almost two thousand years later and we are still writing about this "colorful not crazy" character and his beloved Psyche!

What will we be doing with Sam and Al and Doctor Who, and the Beings of Star Trek two thousand years from now?

Ten thousand?

A billion?

I bet, something! We'll probably bring them to life and because of curved space/time this has already happened!

Summery.

Claire has to go on vacation and temporarily entrusts Cupid to another Shrink, one who turns out to be as fanatical about Star Trek as our fallen little g god is! This is going to be part of a much longer story, coming as soon as possible called, "Trevor and the Trekkers."

The opinions expressed here by the god are mine.

The opinions (however loving) expressed by the Shrink about the god are his own. (I know who Trevor really is).

The New Star Trek Movie According to Cupid

By

Elizabeth Hensley

I asked my new Patient what he thought of the NEW Star Trek.

I figured it made as good a competency test as anything else I could ask him. It is amazing what can be learned from listening to someone explain a work of fiction they dearly love.

He didn't disappoint me. He grinned, "It is a modern Mortal Miracle that you could start it all over again and get it ABSOLUTELY perfect the second time around also! Sometimes you Mortals do miracles too. For instance; the Pyramids: You guys and gals did that on your own! You did all the work one block at a time though some of it was concrete. A perfectly normal Mortal, (except he was a genius), named Imhotep designed them. You Moderns even know what he looks like. There is a perfectly realistic statue of him in existence right now! He could put a T-shirt on and some levies and canvass shoes and go traipsing up any modern street. He'd pass for an American Black until he opened up his mouth and nothing but ancient Egyptian came out!

He smiled, I thank you Mortals from the bottom of my heart for successful starting Classic Trek over again! Here is what I think about it. More important here is what I FEEL about it: I absolutely adore it!

"Bones and Scotty steal the show. Chekov and Sulu almost do too. It is alternate Universe Star Trek definitely! Notice the starships do not go WHOOSH. Amazing! But the laws of physics still aren't the same as Reality-space. We still hear kabooms through the vacuum of space. James Kirk's Father is named George. Horrors! May the Mortals in power protect us from mundane monikers! But he does not last long leaving our little Kirk with no Pops to keep him out of trouble. There are no epidermals for pregnant woman and also no ultrasounds. Neither could they find a friendly, cooperative Dolphin to ping the kid. So they don't know what gender they are getting until the little bun pops out, and discussing names ahead of time is no longer a custom. Buy stock in Nokia, but do not buy stock in asphalt. It no longer exists or never did. Roads in Iowa in the late 22nd century are not paved. There also are no safety barricades or warning signs and roads go right off cliffs for reasons that escape my ken.

"Planet "Wulcan" gets sucked into itself, so no Elchya. And it's only three minutes there from Earth. Faith and begorra! It takes me more than three minutes to walk from my bar to Claire Bear's office to be shrunk! Even back in my glory days it took me five minutes between Olympus and Earth. We gods just gotta install warp drive!" Trevor was laughing here. I could not tell if he was serious, half-serious or not serious at all.

He continued, "Seat belts are used in shuttles on Earth 'milk runs' but not out in space while battles are going on and things are being all shook up. 'Elvis isn't dead. He just went home.' Maybe he has something to do with this. Or there is some kind of treaty with the Klingons disallowing cloaking devices and seat belts. Maybe someone will explain that one to me someday!"

He grinned, "And there is NO WAY I'm allowing young Jim Kirk in my bar, though admittedly 'Cup Cake' threw the first punch! Any other questions?"

I was laughing too hard to have any 'further questions." But this provided a good example of my new Patient's mental state. He looked at everything from the point of view of being a fallen Greek god, but despite this false premise his conclusions were sound.

He also has quite a sense of humor!


End file.
